Many track-type machines have tracked undercarriages that move along the ground as the machine travels. Examples of track-type machines with tracked undercarriages may include, but are not limited to, excavators, tractors, dozers, and the like. Generally, tracked undercarriages include an endless or continuous track driven around two or more wheels. An endless track can better distribute the force the track-type machine applies to the ground as a result of the large surface area of the track as compared to the wheels alone. This may allow a track-type machine with an endless track to traverse soft ground with a lower likelihood of becoming stuck, for example, due to sinking. In addition, endless tracks may also increase durability of the machine.
Endless tracks for track-type machines are typically made up of a loop of coupled metal links having outer sides that engage a work surface such as the ground, and inner sides traveling about rotating components. These rotating components can include various drive sprockets, tensioners, idlers and track rollers. The track rollers of a typical track-type work machine rotate passively against an inside of the track as it traverses the work surface. One example of such a track roller assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,257 (“the '257 patent”). The track roller assembly disclosed in the '257 patent includes two rim portions that are supported on a shaft by a bearing assembly. The bearing assembly includes a pair of sleeves each arranged between a respective one of the rims and the shaft. Each sleeve is configured to rotate freely relative to both the shaft and the respective rim portion.
A common issue with track roller assemblies including the track roller assembly disclosed in the '257 patent is that the designs can be relatively expensive. For example, the material cost for the components of the track roller assemblies may be relatively high. Additionally, the track roller assemblies may be relatively difficult and time consuming, and therefore relatively expensive, to assemble.